Since you've been gone
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: Takes place after Trap Team. After an argument, Hugo muses about the relationship he had with someone he loved very much. One-shot. Implied Eon/Hugo.


**Hello, everybody! This is just a little one-shot involving a new ship Sassymouse and I came up with; Ego. Now, if you're curious about the characters in this ship, it's a ship of Hugo and Eon. My friend Sassymouse and I both agree that's it's a bit like Pearlrose (only Steven Universe fans will understand this, but there's always Google) but it's a bit more distant. You know, since Eon's a floating head now.** **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Activision. Now, let the story begin. This takes place after Trap Team.**

* * *

At the Skylander Academy, Hugo was watching some of the Skylanders train. It was two weeks after Kaos had been captured. They were all relaxing and having fun.

Well, all except Hugo, of course.

He just couldn't help it. He thought about him. That one amazing, perfect person that meant the _world_ to Hugo. And he was gone. Hugo wished he could see him one more time. It hurt being without him. Hugo sighed. He got up, walked out of the gym, and headed to the Common Room.

* * *

Flynn was talking to Cali when Hugo walked in. Flynn smiled.

"Hey, Hugo! How ya doing?" he asked. Hugo mumbled something that sounded like "fine" and sat down on the couch. Cali and Flynn shared a look, right before Cali walked over to Hugo.

"Still miss Eon, don't you?" she inquired. Hugo silently nodded. Flynn glanced at Hugo. Cali sighed.

"Look, Hugo, it's been three years since we saw Eon. Can't you just, you know...move on?" the adventurous Mabu asked. Hugo slowly looked up.

"Move on? Move on? I can't just 'move on'," he said, slowly raising his voice. Flynn flinched, a bit nervous. He rarely saw Hugo angry. Cali flinched as well.

"Im not saying you should forget him. I'm just implying that you should remember Eon fondly," she replied calmly. Hugo seemed to get angry.

"I know he's out there! You're acting like he's dead!" The historian shouted. Flynn stood up.

"Technically, he's a spirit, so he kinda is dead," the pilot told him. Hugo's head snapped towards him.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled. Flynn backed away. Cali turned to face Hugo.

"Hugo, calm down," she calmly told him. Hugo glared at Cali.

"I can't! You're implying that I should just give up! Well, I'm not! I _will_ find Eon!" Hugo argued. Cali sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"Look, Hugo, we were all close to Eon. I understand your bond with Eon-" she began, right before Hugo interrupted her.

"No, you can't understand! You'll never be _able_ to understand! Neither of you ever had what we had!"

Both Cali and Flynn flinched at the shout. Hugo glared, then went back to his normal pose. He saw Flynn and Cali's shocked faces. He stared for a few seconds, then, covering his eyes with his right sleeve, ran out of the common room. He shoved past Tessa, who looked at him curiously. Then she looked at the two taller Mabu.

"Why's Hugo so upset?" the fox girl asked. Flynn shrugged. There was a moment of silence, then Cali stood up.

"I'll...try and talk to him." she said, walking towards the doorway.

* * *

"Hugo? Are you there?"

Cali leaned onto his door. She didn't want to burst in on him unless it was necessary.

"Look, I know some of the stuff I said wasn't the most understanding, and I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she explained. No one replied. "Hugo?" she asked, knocking.

Silence.

She opened the door, and looked in. Hugo wasn't there. His lamp was there, a few artifacts were there, some photos of him and his friends were there, most of his books were there, his-.

Wait.

One of the books was _missing._

She walked over to his dresser. Eon's book wasn't on top of it. That book rarely ever left the dresser. Which meant Hugo-.

"Oh no," she whispered. Then, she ran to the common room.

* * *

"Hugo's gone," Cali said, panicked. Flynn and Tessa snapped to attention.

"What?" they asked simultaneously. Cali nodded.

"Eon's book isn't on the dresser. Hugo doesn't move that book unless he's going somewhere for a while, or staying somewhere," she explained. Flynn stood up.

"I'll go find him," he said. He wanted to know what Hugo meant by what he said. Plus, it would be good credit for Cali. Said Mabu nodded.

"Good luck," she told him. Tessa smiled.

"I hope you find Hugo," she told him. Flynn smiled, and headed towards the Dread-Yacht.

* * *

Flying always gave Flynn an sense of adventure. The fact that he was going somewhere, the fact that he could go anywhere, had always appealed to him. It wa amazing. It was awesome. It was-.

 _Ack, stop! Focus on the task ahead!_

Flynn shook his head twice. He had to focus on finding Hugo. After a while, things got a bit slow, so Flynn decided to think about some things relating to Hugo. Spyro, via Portal tracking (something Flynn never knew existed), had found out that Hugo had gone to a place called Starlight Island. Flynn had a map that lead to the island. Thinking about what Hugo said might help.

 _Neither of you ever had what we had!_

What did he mean by that? Had he been referring to him and Eon? He might have. Flynn remembered them hanging out a lot. He hadn't thought much of it, though.

 _Thunk!_

Flynn stumbled, nearly falling. When he regained his balance, he looked up. He had bumped into an island. Taking out the map, Flynn tried to figure out where he was. When he did, he smiled.

Flynn had arrived on Starlight Island.

* * *

Looking for Hugo on sort of an adventure? Fun.

Tripping on something every half a second, and trying to see in the dark? Not fun.

Flynn muttered about the insane amount of plants, and shoved past another vine. Hugo had left footprints, very small ones, so that made it less than impossible.

"Hugo, you could've made this just _slightly_ easier." He mumbled, shoving another vine away. Shoving through the dense foliage, Flynn wondered how long it would be.

"I'm sorry I lost you."

Flynn's ears perked up. That sounded like Hugo! He walked over, out of the bushes, and gazed at the sight. Hugo was holding Eon's book. He couldn't see Hugo's face.

"You told me to run. At first, I didn't want to leave you alone with Kaos. Then you told me again, and I still didn't leave. I wanted to protect you. Then you pushed me away. I now know that was for my own safety. Before you pushed me away, you told me you'd find me, somehow. It's been three years, and I'm still looking for you."

Flynn winched. He remembered Spyro telling him the whole story of how Eon got turned into a floating head. Spyro hadn't like describing Hugo and Eon's argument about Hugo leaving.

"If I had stayed with you, would you still be here? Would it had made a difference? I can't help but think that...that this was my fault. That I could've prevented what happened to you."

Flynn's eyes widened. Did Hugo seriously think that what happened was _his_ fault? That was Kaos's fault! Well, it was also the Hydra's fault. But it was mostly Kaos!

"I asked Kaos if he could bring you back. He told me that he was sorry, and he didn't know how. After that, I looked through your book. It held so many of your notes, so many of your memories. So many of _our_ memories. The time we spent together were the most amazing moments of my life. It let me remember you, but it made me sad. It reminded me that we wouldn't be together again."

Flynn blinked back tears. Why did Hugo keep all this pain to himself? Why didn't he tell anyone?

"I try to be strong without you. I really do. But it's hard. Every time I look at one of the Skylanders, I see a part of you. A _wonderful_ part of you. One that makes me proud to know you. But it tears me up to see those parts of you. The parts I remember. The parts I'll never see again."

Flynn walked over to where Hugo was. He could see the tears in Hugo's eyes. Hugo barely seemed to notice him.

"I wish Kaos had never done what he'd done. I wish you were here. I wish you could see the Skylanders now. They've gotten so strong. You're gone, but I'm still here. I miss you, Eon. I really do."

Then Hugo started crying. He buried himself into his own arms, and cried as hard as he could. Flynn felt his eyes water as well. Then, sniffing as hard as he could to keep back the tears, Flynn walked over to Hugo.

"Mind if I take a seat?" he asked. Hugo seemed stunned, and nearly fell over.

"Flynn! Where-wha-Huh?" he replied. Then, he seemed to compose himself. "I mean, yes. You can." Flynn sat down next to Hugo.

"So...Eon," was all Flynn could think of to say. Hugo sighed.

"You...heard that, didn't you?" the smaller Mabu asked him. Flynn nodded.

"What was the deal between you and him?" Flynn asked. Hugo looked up and Flynn.

"It's just...he was so perfect. He was kind, brave, understanding, and he thought I was amazing. Me. Just some random Mabu he met on a mission. He, an all-powerful Portal Master, thinks _I'm_ amazing. And...and..." Hugo faltered, looking over at Flynn, then held his head in one of his hands.

"And?" Flynn asked.

"And you probably think I'm completely _crazy_ for telling you this! Look, I know it probably doesn't make sense, and it will probably _never_ make sense to anyone else besides Eon and myself, but-" he began, before Flynn grabbed onto Hugo.

"Hey. Hugo, it's not crazy. I can understand. You can love whoever you like," Flynn said. Hugo blinked, then buried himself against Flynn's chest.

"Thank you, Flynn. For being you," he said between tears. Flynn wrapped his arms Hugo.

"Your welcome." The pilot said.

* * *

Cali paced back and forth, nervous. She was outside with Tessa, and waiting for Flynn to come back. Tessa was trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry. They'll be back," Tessa said. Cali sighed.

"I know," she replied. She glanced up at the sky, and smiled. Flynn's ship was beginning to land. She walked over to the dock, just as the ship was landing.

"We're back!" Flynn shouted. Hugo sighed. Cali and Tessa were on their feet in an instant.

"So, how did it go?" she replied. Flynn grinned.

"It went _awesomely_!" Flynn exclaimed. As Flynn re-told the story of how he had found Hugo, said Mabu slipped away from the group.

He had something important he had to take care of.

* * *

In the library, Hugo held his book and looked at a picture of him and Eon he brought down. The Portal Master was hugging Hugo. Hugo sighed, and fingered the photo. Hugo smiled sadly.

"Hello, Eon. I know I just talked to you, but I need to get this off my chest," Hugo said to no one in particular. He waited for his echo to dissappear, then he continued.

"I'll may never get you back. I know that, and I'm working on accepting that. I know you didn't vanish on your own terms, and that you didn't mean to hurt me this way. You didn't mean to hurt _anyone_ this way. You just meant to protect the us and I understand that."

"It's not like you're all gone, though. The Skylanders show parts of you when they're there for eachother. They fight for what's right like you, and they care about eachother. The first few weeks after you vanished, they all supported eachother. They let each other have time to grieve, and they were each each other's shoulder to cry on."

"Even if you never come back, I shouldn't be so depressed forever. I still have the time we spent together. Those memories are the best memories in Skylands. And I _will_ cherish them forever. I promise."

"I love you Eon. I will _always_ love you."

Hugo sighed, smiling sadly. He got up, then walked down the hall, picture and book in hand.

 _I love you too, Hugo._

Hugo stopped, then turned around. There was no one else awake at this hour. Hugo blinked, then shook his head.

He could've sworn he heard Eon again.

* * *

 **So, that's the one-shot. Now, let me explain things a bit.**

 **This pairing came into my head one day while instant messaging with Sassymouse (love their work, by the way). I told them about it, and they said they thought Hugo had feelings for Eon too. We decided we'd each write a one-shot about it to spread the word. And this is my one-shot.**

 **I've noticed the similarities between this ship and Pearlrose (a popular ship in Steven Universe, a show both Sassymouse and I watch), and the media they come from. By the way, the ship is between two female characters, Pearl and Rose Quartz. Here are the ones I've found so far:**

 **-Both ships feature a intelligent, nervous character (Hugo and Pearl), and a wise, kind leader who is currently not with them (Rose and Eon)**

 **-The leader once led a group of heroes defending a world before something bad happened to them (The Skylanders and the pre-war Crystal Gems)**

 **-Both nervous characters know a goofy, fun character who likes food (Flynn and Amethyst)**

 **-They eventually become allied with a short character who's incredibly immature and has multiple temper tantrums and who was seen as the villain at first (Peridot and Kaos)**

 **-Both worlds have a villain who wants to destroy the world (The Darkness and the Diamonds)**

 **-Both nervous characters know a cheerful, young child/teen with a giant animal friend (Tessa and Whiskers and Steven and Lion)**

 **-Both groups fight something that could harm their world (Villains and Corrupted Gems)**

 **-Both have a character who can enter dreams (Dreamcatcher and Steven)**

 **-Both have a character who is temperamental, strong, and was transformed after something happened to them (Wolfgang and Jasper)**

 **-The immature characters have someone seen as their superior who doesn't really care about them (Kaossandra and Yellow Diamond)**

 **-Both have a species that is seen by others as nothing more than a tool (Pufferthorns and Pearls)**

 **-Both species have a individual who stood up to those using them as a tool (Pop Thorn and Pearl)**

 **So, yeah. Hope you sticked around after this list. This is one of the many reason I ship this. Plus, it's cute. So. Incredibly. Cute. Seriously, it's adorable!**

 **See y'all on the flip side, ladies, gentlemen, and people with another, unspecified gender!**


End file.
